five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights in the ASDF Movies
Based on ASDF Movie. A very popular series made by Tomska. Characters Muffin The Muffin will appear on your desk randomly, even when your checking on another character! Muffin will ask you to eat him. She just wants to die!! Type in Eat on your keyboard to get rid of Muffin. Otherwise you'll be forced to eat him. (Muffin's blood is poisonous.) "Trains"Gender guy He will peek out from the railroad track infront of you. Make sure to keep track of him by flashing your camera at him. If he says his famous speech the railroad will bend towards you and a train wil come to visit your office! Dougal Flop Guy. He'll Randomly say "Everybody do the flop." When he does you'll only have a fraction of a second to move in any direction except forward before you fall into a pit of spikes!! Yikes!!!!! Mine Turtle (For JArford) Mine Turtle randomly appears under you desk at random. Attracting Mr. Muffin. If Mr. Muffin shows up he'll step on Mine Turtle (No wonder hewants to die so badly) and kill the 3 of you. To prevent Mine Turtle from appearing you'll have to close your left door when you here the "Trainsgender turtle" say "Hello". Caelywobbles234 thanks for the trainsgender idea. Potato Murderer The Potato Murderer will come running towards the left door when he says "Die Potato" Close the left door. But if he gets into your office a pie will appear on your desk. Click it before he squishes you with his foot I- I mean shoe. Pie Guy Pie Guy is only a threat if you click the pie when Potato Murderer is in your office. When he asks "Oh boy what flavor?" You gotta spell Eat and he'll run off with it. I'm running out of ideas. The Sun The Sun is the only thing that asks you to look up. Do not look up. This is such a simple mechanic. If you do you'll only have your cursor to see. Everything else is a black abyss. Cause he burned you eyes out. Life Lesson: Never look at the sun. Stegosaurus This big guy will only appear once or twice per night. You will hear him coming by loud foot steps. When he is in your office, just stay still. Stegosaurus will not appear in your office when mine turtle is there. He likes smashing stuff but he doesn't want to step on a f*cking Mine turtle. Beep Beep ima Sheep These gangster wannabees will appear in the front hall and tell you to beep beep like a sheep and a song will play. During the song, there will be arrow keys on the screen. Press these buttons in the right amount of time and then the sheep will like you and help you with 1 of 3 things per night. They can give you sunglasses which helps you ignore the sun, pizza so you wont have to eat the muffin, and a body guard which will protect you from Trainsgender guy, Dougal Flop Guy, and Potato Murderer. Office, Cams, Map, and Jumpscares that aren't animated. Category:Joke Pages